gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg
, Mauer |Todesepisode = "Die Wächter auf der Mauer" |Todesursache = Von Grenn und fünf anderen Brüdern der Nachtwache erstochen. |Kultur = Freies Volk |Herkunft = Jenseits der Mauer |Fraktion = Riesen |Dargestellt von = Neil Fingleton |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg) }} Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg (im Original: Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg), der auch Mag der Mächtige (im Original: Mag the Mighty) genannt wird, ist ein Nebencharakter in Game of Thrones und erscheint in der vierten Staffel. Er wird von Neil Fingleton gespielt und erscheint nur in der Folge Die Wächter auf der Mauer. In der Serie Biographie Mag gilt als der Anführer oder König der Riesen und kämpft an der Seite des Freien Volkes in Manke Rayders Armee. Er ist der Letzte einer Blutlinie, deren Wurzeln bis in eine Zeit zurückreicht bevor die Ersten Menschen nach Westeros kamen. Staffel 4 Während der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung erscheint Mag auf dem Rücken seines Mammuts. Mit Hilfe seines Mammuts und Dongo, einem weiteren Riesen, versucht er, durch das Anbringen langer Taue am Tor der Mauer, ebendieses niederzureißen. Dieser Versuch scheitert, da die Männer auf der Mauer die Ölfässer hinabfallen lassen und somit das Mammut so sehr verschrecken, dass es davon läuft. Infolge dessen versucht Dongo, das Mammut wieder einzufangen, wird jedoch von einem Geschoss einer Balliste durchbohrt. Wütend durch den Tod seines Kameraden versucht Mag das Tor eigenhändig anzuheben, dies gelingt ihm auch. Hinter dem Tor warten bereits die Brüder der Nachtwache Grenn, Cooper, Donnel Hügel und drei weitere, die von Jon Schnee den Auftrag bekamen, das Tor unter allen Umständen zu halten. Mag wird im Kampf mit Grenn und den anderen Krähen besiegt und zusammen mit ihnen von Jon und Sam tot aufgefunden. Während Jon Manke zu Verhandlungen aufruft, mit der eigentlichen Absicht den König-jenseits-der-Mauer zu töten, fragt Manke Jon was mit dem Riesen im Tunnel passiert ist. Jon erzählt ihm, dass er es geschafft hat sechs Brüder zu töten, darunter Jons Freund Grenn. Melancholisch erzählt ihm Manke, dass er Mag der Mächtige hieß, der König der Riesen gewesen war und der letzte einer Blutlinie, deren Wurzeln bis in eine Zeit zurückreicht bevor die Ersten Menschen Westeros betraten. Gemeinsam trinken sie beide um die Gefallenen, den Riesenkönig Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg und Jons Freund und Bruder Grenn zu ehren. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, in der die Riesen eher wie große, affenähnliche Wesen beschrieben werden, erinnert die Beschreibung von Mag Mar, mit ergrautem Haar, welches noch von weißen Strähnen durchzogen ist, an die heute bekannten "Silberrücken" unter den Berggorillas. Er kommt bereits vor, als Tormund Jon Schnee Manke Rayders Heer und die Riesen zeigt. Den Ersten den er kennen lernt ist Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, den Tormund in der Alten Sprache begrüßt. Er bricht als Einziger bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung in den Tunnel unter der Mauer ein und trifft dort auf und seine Begleiter. Er kann zwar alle töten, aber bevor er Donal das Rückgrat bricht, kann dieser ihm sein Schwert zum Todesstoß in die Kehle rammen. In der Serie tritt Grenn an die Stelle von Donal. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg es:Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg ru:Мег Могучий zh:玛格·玛兹·屯多·铎尔·威格 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Riesen Kategorie:Charaktere (Jenseits der Mauer) Kategorie:Freies Volk Kategorie:Status: Verstorben